Talk:Caleb
It is untrue that Caleb is the only confirmed monster that can be "summoned" ALL CoV monsters are summonable. Deathsurge by killing those Cap Daemons, Ghost by killing Scrapyarders, and Cabel by killing Spectral Demons. Cuppa stated it was a key difference between the two. Villains are proactive - causing mayhem. Heroes are reactive - not preventing it, but fixing it. Besides, it is out of character for a hero to want to summon a monster. : I don't play CoV enough to know, but I haven't heard any verification that the others can be spawned, just rumors and hearsay. Do you have a reference to cite? --StarGeek 23:54, 24 April 2006 (PDT) :Aye, that is why I said confirmed. I haven't seen the devs say that any others can be summoned although I believe they can, including Jack In Irons and Eochai. - Snorii 04:16, 25 April 2006 (PDT) ::Only PMs with Cuppa and Posi. Additionally it is an illusion that the Croatoa spawn is summonable. Here is how it works. The Croatoa monster spawns are somewhat unique, as soon as the battles begin, the monsters have been spawned. They are off map, however, and scripted not to come on until certain conditions occur in relation to the battles below. Sometimes, however, the battle spawns get stuck. They lose aggro, and not enough of one side or another gets killed. So the monsters sit and wait. They are spawned, though. A parse of the demo file can confirm this. Once a player kills enough of the stuck spawns, the script allows the spawn to continue, giving the illusion that the player was responsible for the spawn. It is an explanation I have to make quite a lot on my server's badge channel - the myth that those two are spawnable is common. Much like the ideas early in Lusca's history about clicking on certain named NPCs in the area. ;p I know "Cuppa told me so" is probably not enough, however I propose a simple edit that keeps this article factual without giving facts that cannot be proven. Change the wording so that it says something like "It has been confirmed that Caleb can be spawned by . . ." Just don't say "only". Thoughts? --Sapph 14:13, 25 April 2006 (PDT) :::Sounds good to me. Snorii 16:52, 25 April 2006 (PDT) ::: I'll definately have to check out the demo bit on Jack and Eochai, it would really explain the behavior I've seen in that area. --StarGeek 17:50, 25 April 2006 (PDT) ::: <.< adding in my two pents, Sapph is deffinitly right about the Croatoa G Ms. @.@ additionally, Cuppa told use how great and comical we players where for assuming that we could summon Lusca by standing around and doing jumping jacks when she was first added to the game. Oddly enough, we'd been camping her for over 28 hours at that point (trading off kitty watch teams) and when we actually tried the suggestion Cuppa made in jest, she showed. >.> I guess she was worried about all the cats there and when we started doing jumpingjacks.. we must have seemed distracted.. --Sleepy Kitty 10:43, 30 May 2006 (PDT)